


This can't keep happening

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: M/K Tunguska era snippet





	This can't keep happening

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: M/K snippet written for LJ MK drabbles  
http://community.livejournal.com/mk_drabbles/  


* * *

This can't keep happening

 

I can't help myself. It's an addiction. Every time I swear it won't happen again and I know I'm lying.

 

Sitting there on that crate, eyes blinking up at me, licking his bruised lips. I want to hate him, but all I can do is want him.

 

Any excuse to get Scully out of there. He sits there waiting and I know he knows what's going to happen.

 

His breath catches as I drag him to his feet. I whimper with need as I open my pants and his. Up against the wall, legs spread. My fingers stab into him, the little tube of lotion that I can pass off as for hands dry from too many evidence gloves is just enough.

 

"Don't, Mulder," he moans, but he adjusts himself to let me in at the same time.

 

I reach for him and he's hard. Helplessly I lean into his neck, pulling his scent into my nose. 

 

I shouldn't. Every time I touch him makes it more certain that I won't ever stop.

 

I could have Scully, but I know it would never be enough. I couldn't do this to her.

 

Pound into her. Make her moan and cry. Make her body open to me the way Alex's does.

 

All of me belongs to him as I start to come. My body knows only that it is pleasure. My soul knows I've betrayed everything and I don't care. My heart...love him, hate him, loathe him and myself, need him.

 

Turning away like I don't care when I can find the strength to move. I clean myself. Toss him the handkerchief, knowing I will pick it up afterwards and that I will come from the force of the memories into it later.

 

"Get dressed," I command. He does. His eyes flicker toward me as if he wants to say something, but his eyes veil.

 

I would have killed him if he smiled.

 

The end


End file.
